1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic communications through entity-associated electronic messages.
2. Background Art
Various ways exist for persons to provide messages to other persons. For example, email has become a very popular manner for people to communicate in both business and social contexts. With email, a user composes a message using an email tool, selects one or more recipients to receive the message, enters an email address for each recipient, and sends the email. The email is transmitted over a communications network, such as the Internet, and is stored in the mailbox of each recipient. At some point in time, each recipient accesses the received email in their corresponding mailbox.
Text messaging has also become very popular in recent years. Text messaging, or “texting,” is the sending of short amounts of text (e.g., 160 characters or less) from a first person at a first electronic device, such as a cell phone, to a predefined recipient at a second electronic device. Text messaging is available on many digital mobile phones and other electronic devices configured for wireless communications.
Both email and text messaging communication techniques are direct person-to-person communication techniques, where a message is sent directly to one or more predefined recipients. Further ways are desired to perform communications that enable messages to be generated and provided to recipients in a less direct manner, such as in a manner based on a context of the sender and recipients, rather than merely transmitting each message directly to each predefined recipient.